Tempo de recomeço
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Ele a magoou e então ela resolveu abandonar tudo que conhecia e recomeçar. E conseguiu! Em parte!Agora Kai Hiwatari reaparece para assombrar sua vida e abalar as estruturas de sua nova vida. O que deveria fazer? Resolver as arestas do passado ou Entregar se novamente? Participação de Personagens de BLEACH e Sekai-ichi Hatsuoki


Yo, mina-san!

Tô voltando agora e trazendo pra vocês uma nova fic de Beyblade que é claro tem o Kai com um par, mas esse não é nenhuma novidade, serão KAI e CAROLINA minha personagem de _Kai in Brasil, _resolvi fazer essa nova fic quando li, _Radioactive Blood_ s/8218915/1/Radioactive-Blood da Kuroi Nana.

E também vou colocar algumas personagens de animes diferentes, serão: Kuchiki Byakuya e Kurosaki Ichigo de _BLEACH _e Takano Masaomune e Onodera Ritsu de Sekai-ichi Hatsuoki (sei que é yaoi, mas admito que aderi a esse gênero).

Espero que gostem!

**Tempo de recomeço**

**Capitulo um**

**Esquecer e continuar**

Era uma manhã de quarta-feira em Tóquio, Carolina Hencklein estava em sua mesa no jornal mais importante do Japão o Nihon Keizai Shimbun, ela teclava no computador sem parar, compenetrada na tarefa de digitar a nova matéria sobre o contrabando de peixes de origem duvidosa, até mesmo no Japão existiam contrabandistas e associados á Yakuza.

Carolina se formara há dois anos na Universidade de Tóquio e hoje é uma jornalista de destaque principalmente por ser uma estrangeira em meios aos nativos do sol nascente, porém conquistou seu espaço com sua paixão e dedicação ao trabalho, realmente merecia os elogios e os prêmios recebidos desde que entrou na faculdade.

Atualmente Carolina namora um editor da Tokyo Sports, se conheceram numa de suas premiações, ele e ela tiveram uma conversa muito animada e depois de cinco encontros ela aceitou concluindo que ambos poderiam dar certo e estão juntos a oito meses, seu recorde de duração de um relacionamento.

"Tenshino-san!" – cumprimentou alguém da porta de entrada.

"Ohayo Jotei-san!" – cumprimentou Carolina de longe e ainda digitando a matéria.

"Sempre concentrada" – comentou Jotei simpático.

A tal concentração comentada pelo colega foi adquirida com muitos anos de prática, pois quando era mais jovem era uma garota ingênua e muito distraída, a família sempre exigiu dela mais atenção ao que fazia ou aos compromissos e responsabilidades que apareciam durante sua vida e cotidiano.

Carolina ia melhorando aos poucos, naturalmente, porém a sua atenção a tudo e a todos tornou se impecável após um trauma de adolescência, o qual prefere não lembrar a cada dia, cada vez menos.

Quando veio para o Japão há sete anos, assumiu um nome japonês para facilitar para as pessoas a chamarem, já que seu sobrenome alemão é de difícil pronúncia até mesmo para quem fala português.

"Terminei" – disse Carolina após concluir a matéria, salvou o arquivo e o mandou para o editor-chefe.

Minutos depois o editor-chefe colocou a cabeça para fora do escritório e exclamou alto e bravo:

"QUANTAS MATÉRIAS VOCÊ AINDA VAI ENTREGAR TENSHINO?"

"Quantas eu ainda puder, _bossu_" – respondeu Carolina sem se deixar abalar.

O editor-chefe grunhiu furioso e voltou a seu escritório, alguns de seus colegas a olharam animados e impressionados, afinal a estrela do escritório sempre conseguia argumentar com o chefe e sair vitoriosa na maioria das vezes.

No começo não era dessa maneira, antes do atual chefe, mas jovem que o anterior Carolina correu o risco de ser demitida por ser tão prepotente e teimosa na hora de fazer prevalecer sua opinião, porém o chefe não levou em consideração o fato de ser brasileira e subversiva, por isso quando tentou violenta-la, denunciou-o e usou todos os meios legais para manda-lo para a cadeia.

Imaginar o chefe anterior em meio ás celas fazia Carolina sorrir debochada e vitoriosa.

Carolina foi para o refeitório lanchar, tirou seu _bento _da bolsa e uma lata de Coca-cola, abriu a lata e começou a comer, seu celular tocou, pegou e atendeu a ligação de seu namorado.

"Ohayo Subaru-kun" – disse Carolina animada.

"Ohayo meu anjo" – disse seu namorado contente do outro lado.

"Tem compromisso pra hoje?" – perguntou a jovem normal.

"Hoje a noite? Não, por quê?" – indagou Subaru confuso.

"Vamos sair! Já entreguei a matéria e então posso relaxar agora" – respondeu Carolina animada.

"Por Buda! Finalmente!" – respondeu o rapaz do outro lado.

"Combinado então?" – indagou Carolina apenas para confirmar.

"Com certeza" – os dois se despediram e depois Carolina ligou para outra pessoa.

"Moshi Moshi?" – atendeu um homem do outro lado da linha.

"Vai almoçar com o Yokozawa ou comigo, hein Taka?" – indagou Carolina com um ar maroto.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan! Há quanto tempo! Se preparando para mais algum prêmio?" – indagou Takano Masaomune de forma animada.

"Ah ah ah!" – Carolina riu alto – "Não exatamente, mas quem sabe?"

"Já terminou aquela matéria?" – indagou Takano colocando a caneta no lugar.

"Já, por isso eu estou te convidando para almoçar, preciso de companhia" – respondeu Carolina revirando a omelete dentro do _bento._

Takano concordou e depois desligou, olhou para o espelho do banheiro e arrumou o cabelo castanho, escolheu a roupa e depois foi procurar na internet algum restaurante que poderia ser do interesse da amiga.

Conheceram se quando ela se mudou para o Japão, ela foi morar para um dos apartamentos de seu andar, ele ajudou na mudança dela e virou um tipo de irmão mais velho dela, no meio da mudança ele descobriu rascunhos de desenhos dentro de duas caixas e logo descobriram coisas em comum, exceto o fato de ela ter uma família mais estrutura que a sua.

De certa forma, ele invejava Carolina, por causa da sua relação com a família, ela sempre contava sobre a irmã caçula, dos pais, dos avós e do bando de primos que possuía, uma família grande, unida e que faz mais festas do que ele imaginava.

Carolina por um tempo admitiu para si que se apaixonara por Takano, porém ele confessou que tinha namorado um rapaz do colegial e nunca o esquecera, após essa confissão ela continuou a ser apenas a amiga estrangeira necessitada de atenção e carinho de um irmão e amigo e então resolveu matar a paixão.

No começo ficava mal-humorada por qualquer problema, porém depois de conhecer Onodera Ritsu, o ex-namorado de Takano concluiu que realmente gostava de Takano como amigo e depois se tornou amiga de Ritsu, aceitando o sentimento de Takano por Ritsu.

Ambos são editores de_ mangá_ de _shoujo_ da editora _Marukawa_, antigamente não gostava desse gênero, porém quando sentiu necessidade de ampliar seus horizontes adquiriu o hábito de ler esse tipo de _mangá_.

Na atual situação, Carolina tinha tudo do que precisava, namorado, uma carreira de sucesso, as contas sempre pagas com antecedência, seus luxos na hora que queria, amigos com quais podia sair quando pudesse e agora podia bancar viagens dos pais para onde eles quisessem.

"Agora tá na hora de trabalhar apenas para mim" – pensou, pois um dos objetivos principais dela era se tornar uma mangaká na revista Weekly Shonen Jump.

Saiu do prédio do jornal e foi para uma loja comprar materiais de arte para trabalhar no manuscrito da história que criara recentemente.

Takano ligou novamente dizendo que já sabia onde almoçariam, seria num restaurante novo no shopping de Tóquio, ela adorou a ideia e até sugeriu que Onodera fosse, mas ele disse que o outro não poderia ir por causa do atraso no novo projeto de mangá, Carolina reclamou, porém deu-se por satisfeita.

Chegou ao shopping e ficou passeando até se encontrar com Takano, ela o recebeu com um ânimo maior que o normal e o outro percebeu que ela se encontraria com Subaru, Carolina negou e explicou sobre o antigo sonho de se tornar uma mangaká de mangá de aventura.

Enquanto almoçavam, Takano e Carolina conversavam, realmente pareciam irmão e irmã falando do dia de trabalho, festas e até discutindo por breves momentos por causa dos comentários maliciosos um do outro, Takano voltou sua atenção para o prato e a outra ficou a encará-lo pensativa, quando ele notou Takano questionou-a.

"Estava me lembrando de quando me apaixonei por você" – respondeu Carolina.

"Nani?" – Takano quase engasgou com a comida e cobriu a boca.

"Isso foi há muito tempo, um ano depois de eu me mudar para o Japão" – Carolina cutucou um pedaço de sushi dentro do prato – "Naquela época eu ainda tinha muitas feridas e me apaixonar por você foi o que me salvou, mantive isso em segredo, porque só estar com você me bastava!"

Takano não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, era uma confissão inesperada até mesmo para ele, logo lembrou se da confissão sobre seus sentimentos por Onodera e sentiu se mal por isso.

"Mas você ter dito sobre você e o Ritsu, foi o que me trouxe de volta a mim e eu voltei a ter esperanças na nobreza nos sentimentos das pessoas" – disse Carolina normal e sorrindo serenamente.

"Nobreza de sentimentos?" – questionou Takano.

"O que você sente por ele é verdadeiro e continuou a amá-lo muito tempo depois, dez anos é muito tempo Taka-san" – respondeu ela erguendo o rosto – "Você sabe que fui muito magoada por uma pessoa uma vez e deixei de acreditar em muitas coisas depois disso?".

"Você disse isso uma vez, mas não contou quem ou o que realmente aconteceu, é apenas um incidente traumatizante" – respondeu Takano normal.

Carolina sorriu um pouco triste, aquelas lembranças estavam aos poucos se diluindo em flashes desconexos, em seu diário aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos continuavam a lembra-la da lição, porém eram apenas lições, aqueles sentimentos desapareceram.

"Mas então eu vim pro Japão, me dediquei ao trabalho, aos estudos e quase que exclusivamente a isso por todo esse tempo, foi a forma que encontrei de esquecer e continuar em frente, sem olhar para trás" – aquela confissão fazia sentir-se melhor e mais leve.

"Pelo visto precisava disso, não é?" – questionou Takano sério.

"Muito, estou prestes a realizar meu sonho, então preciso acertar certas arestas com o passado" – respondeu Carolina desabando sobre a cadeira totalmente exausta. – "Vou tirar o resto do dia de folga, então vou enfim ter uma conversa decente com a minha irmã caçula".

"Você se isolou da sua família não é?" – Carolina afirmou com a cabeça, porém como se tivesse tomado pílulas enérgicas começou a falar do novo projeto e como conseguiu as informações que precisava para fazer a nova matéria.

Takano gostou da nova Carolina que estava a sua frente, parecia ser a verdadeira e única Carolina Hencklein.

Ele foi para o trabalho e Carolina passeou por toda Tóquio, como uma adolescente descobrindo um novo mundo, as expectativas, a fascinação da nova cidade, a animação e ansiedade sentidas como no primeiro dia.

De repente uma limusine parou ao lado de seu táxi, o sinal havia acabado de fechar, então a pessoa da limusine abaixou o vidro e revelou um homem alguns anos a mais que ela, de cabelo preto e liso, pele alva, olhos negros usava terno preto e presilhas no cabelo.

"Carolina" – chamou o homem.

"BYAKUYA? Pensei que estivesse em Xangai!" – disse Carolina animada e feliz.

"Voltei a poucas horas e terminei uma reunião" – respondeu o moreno natural – "Quer carona?"

"Tem champanhe?" – indagou a jovem travessa.

Ele ergueu a garrafa, Carolina imediatamente pagou a parte da corrida e deu uma gorda gorjeta, saiu do táxi e no meio a olhares surpresos por sua irreverência ela entrou na limusine e cumprimentou Byakuya e o motorista.

Kuchiki Byakuya era o veterano de Administração da Universidade quando ela entrou, se conheceram num simpósio que ele organizou e ministrou, logo a estrangeira descobriu que Byakuya era o próximo para administrar a Corporação Kuchiki responsável por vários empreendimentos na área de tecnologia.

"Como anda agora, presidente da Corporação Kuchiki?" – perguntou Carolina natural.

"Trabalhando como nunca" – respondeu Byakuya sem emoção.

"E como! Aquela aposta em pesquisa para substituição do óleo de baleia e de tubarão foi ousado! Vai abalar os pilares da pesca no Japão" – comentou Carolina se servindo de champanhe.

Byakuya deu uma risadinha convencida, não era de expressar emoções ou de alterar a voz, sua personalidade era imparcial e extremante equilibrada, a única pessoa que poderia abala-lo era ela, como no dia do simpósio, ela comprou uma discussão de ideias com ele e no fim venceu, isso fez com que se aproximassem.

Carolina se divertia em tirá-lo do seu estado de equilíbrio total, para perturbá-lo tirou os sapatos, deitou no banco e o usou de travesseiro.

"Oye, que é isso?" – indagou Byakuya nervoso e com as faces vermelhas.

"Estou apenas relaxando, afinal, graças aos seus contatos desmembrei mais uma família da Yakuza" – disse Carolina sem se preocupar com a reação dele, parecia uma criança fazendo algo para provocar o irmão.

"Você devia dar um tempo nesses artigos sobre a Yakuza, está chamando a atenção" – disse Byakuya inconformado.

"Só quando o prefeito me der medalha de ouro"

Byakuya suspirou derrotado, ela era muito boa em preocupa-lo ou irritá-lo, porém no fim ele se apaixonava ainda mais pela estrangeira dos trópicos, se apaixonou por ela no dia do simpósio, aquela energia e determinação deu brilho a sua vida de aparências e festas sem sentido.

Uma vez conheceu a família dela e era dessa energia precisava, amor, despreocupação com bens materiais, alegria, uma vida plena e feliz ao lado de pessoas que não se preocupam em expressar seus sentimentos, afinal conter os sentimentos foi algo que precisou adquirir com o tempo.

Carolina quase tomara a garrafa toda e sozinha, então do nada ela se sentou sobre as pernas dele, contornou seus ombros com o braço e deitou a cabeça em seu peito e ele tentou de todas as formas manter se indiferente e inabalável.

"Oye, Byakuya! Você ficaria comigo?" – indagou Carolina antes de soluçar.

A pergunta que ele tanto temia foi feita, ele virou os olhos para ela e discretas lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto, Byakuya foi pego de surpresa e se perguntou da razão das lágrimas.

"Você não sabe, mas hoje fazem oito anos que uma pessoa me abandonou dizendo que eu era sem graça demais para ficar com ela" – Byakuya arregalou os olhos e depois fechou os punhos.

"O que tem de errado comigo?" – Byakuya a olhou de forma gentil, levou a mão ao rosto dela e fez com que ela o encarasse.

"Você é linda e única" – Carolina arregalou os olhos afinal ele parecia tão sério do que estava dizendo.

Byakuya aproximou o rosto dela do seu e a beijou, Carolina arregalou ainda mais os olhos, não reagiu, foi apenas um toque de lábios, mas o encaixe era tão perfeito. Ele se afastou e disse que já haviam chegado ao prédio onde morava, ela ameaçou sair do colo dele, contudo o herdeiro Kuchiki a pegou nos braços e a carregou até chegarem á porta do apartamento dela.

"Você sempre fica com as pernas bambas depois que bebe" – disse Byakuya retomando sua posição séria e dominante.

Carolina estava sem palavras, se despediu e entrou em casa, prensou as costas contra a porta e arrastando-as na porta, sentou no chão, ainda perdida em pensamentos e lembranças, o beijo voltava a sua cabeça que girava como um pião.

Irritada, se levantou, tirou os sapatos e foi tomar banho para se arrumar para Subaru, enquanto estava na banheira, ligou o celular e telefonou para a irmã, tinha que fazer isso, desde que a sobrinha nascera só ligava e falava por dois minutos, não queria que ninguém se preocupasse.

Conversou com a irmã por horas, tinham muita coisa para conversar e ela se propôs a ir ao Brasil ver a sobrinha e dar o presente que comprara para ela e para irmã quando a caçula se casara.

"Um tempo longe de todos me fara bem, preciso voltar as minhas raízes" – pensou Carolina.

Pronta para o encontro, parecia a Marilyn Monroe por causa da elegância da roupa e da maquiagem que usava, topou com Takano e Onodera, eles a elogiaram a assim que a viram no corredor, ela entrou no elevador correndo, Subaru a esperava com as costas apoiadas no carro ele assobiou impressionado, abriu a porta para ela, a jornalista entrou animada e foram conversando até chegarem ao restaurante onde eles tiveram o primeiro encontro era um tipo de restaurante _cosplay_, nesta noite os garçons e garçonetes estavam fantasiados de personagens da série _Naruto_.

Uma _Haruno Sakura_ atendeu-os e agia igualzinha a personagem, Carolina amava ir a esse lugar, afinal era uma _otaku_ assumida, era só olhar o caderno que usava para tomar nota, a capa era do _anime_ _Naruto._

"O que vai ser hoje Kaoru – chan?" – indagou Subaru natural.

"_Lámen_ com _Naruto_" – respondeu Carolina animada – "E de sobremesa, parfait de frutas cítricas".

"Eu vou querer um café com limão antes e _sashimi_ com _wasabi_" – disse Subaru á garçonete.

O casal conversou animadamente, Carolina conseguiu tirar algumas risadas de Subaru e ele dela, o diálogo entre eles fluía naturalmente, a estrangeira se sentia a vontade, porém se fixava nesse momento, não sonhava enquanto estava com ele, não queria mais agir como uma garota perdidamente apaixonada, queria uma relação sólida e sem expectativas.

O pedido chegou e a conversa diminuiu de ritmo, Carolina comeu o _lámen_ com gosto, estava com fome e como estava feliz por tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, seu lado espontâneo e animado aflorava sem ela perceber.

Quando estavam voltando, Subaru parou o carro em frente á porta de entrada do prédio dela e ela se virou para ele:

"Não quer subir e ficar aqui hoje?" – indagou Carolina marota.

"Precisava dizer algo a você se eu não disser agora não poderei fazer depois" – disse Subaru sério, Carolina se surpreendeu e virou o corpo para ele, preocupada. – "Eu quero terminar"

"O Quê?" – indagou Carolina indignada e quase a ponto de surrá-lo com a bolsa.

"Eu devia ter te contado antes, mas acontece que eu tivesse um relacionamento mal resolvido no passado e eu reencontrei com ela" - respondeu Subaru sério.

"E você quer reatar com ela?" – Carolina concluiu, sua voz estava explodindo de raiva – "REATE!"

"_Chotto matte, _Kaoru!" – disse Subaru tentando conte-la, mas ela já tinha saído do carro e batido a porta com força e andava com pressa.

Ela não olhou para trás, com raiva dele, xingando-o de vários nomes e adjetivos, criticando-o por simplesmente reatar um relacionamento mal resolvido, para ela o que aconteceu no passado devia ficar no passado, assim como ela, Subaru devia seguir em frente sem se importar com o ocorrido.

Depois pensou que era egoísmo dela, se a outra tivesse sido magoada assim como ela, então talvez ele estivesse certo tentar reparar a dor que causou a outra, porém isso a irritava mais ainda

Carolina sentou na poltrona e fitou o teto, os acontecimentos do dia girando em sua mente como um carrossel de situações tensas e estressantes, principalmente o fim de outro namoro, isso lhe renderia muitos sermões da mãe e sorrisos alegres do pai que gosta de pensar na filha solteira, pois o ciúme do progenitor era infinito.

O celular toca, ela geme irritada, não queria falar com ninguém, queria ficar em silêncio e descansar, afinal matéria terminada de manhã lhe consumira muito tempo de pesquisa, porém a pessoa insistia e então ela atendeu.

"_Moshi Moshi_, Carol?" – Carolina gelou ao reconhecer a voz. – "Sou eu, Kinomiya Takao!"

"Como vai Takao? – perguntou tentando parecer natural, mas como a percepção de Tyson não era muito boa, não se preocupou.

_Bem, estou no Japão e gostaria de rever alguns amigos – disse o rapaz animado e alegre.

Ver Takao era uma alegria para Carolina, porém ele esta de volta ao Japão depois de alguns anos nos EUA, significava que outra pessoa estaria de volta e essa outra pessoa, ela jurou nunca mais ver enquanto estivesse viva.

Ela ligou a TV, cujo noticiário exibia uma noticia que já confirmava sua suspeita, o titulo era: Herdeiro das empresas Hiwatari volta ao Japão.

Carolina sentiu a bile queimar na garganta e seus olhos emanavam uma energia assassina intensa e furiosa, como se um leão estivesse mirando um rival.

No próximo capitulo: O reencontro entre Carolina e Kai e o que ela fará em relação á Byakuya?. "A visita indesejada"

.


End file.
